A Walk To Remember
by Tears like Crystals
Summary: OneshotSasuxSaku Then night had a turn of events, as the snow stopped, and they both walked into the forest together, for a walk to remember.


HELLO EVERYONE! –smiles- welcome to my newest one-shot A Walk To Remember! Um, I don't think I'll be finishing that NejixTen one-shot LOL BUT! I will start on my trilogy sooooon! Um, Sakura and Sasuke are boyfriend/girlfriend in this one okies? Okies! Well, let's continue my one-shot A Walk To Remember! –smiles once again!-

Summary: (One-shot) (SasuxSaku) The night had a turn of events, as the snow stopped, and they both walked into the forest together, for a walk to remember.

Disclaimer: I NO OWN NARUTO!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The cold, flurry snow was almost flocculent, as it blew all around the village of Konoha. Sakura was walking back from her training with Tsunade, and shivered consistently from the cold.

'GAH! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE SO COLD!' While Sakura was making a mental list in her head of how much she hated the cold, her thoughts were suddenly cut off as she ran STRAIGHT into a light pole.

"OW OW OW OW! Ugh! Today is just not my day!" Yet again, Sakura was creating ANOTHER mental list of how much she hated the cold, she ran into something again, but this time, it wasn't a light pole, or any kind of pole for that matter.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

(A/N: keep scrolling!)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Instead, she had run right into a door! She gazed her emerald pools upward, noticing that this door attached to the building wasn't her apartment.

(A/N: I bet you thought she ran into Sasuke eh? Eh? EH? LOL okay I'm leaving now!)

Sakura spun her body around, pink hair flying around her face rebelliously. But in doing so, she had run right into Sasuke, her former teammate from Team 7.

"EEP! Sorry Sasuke-kun!" Sakura bowed again and again apologizing for being such a klutz. But before long, Sasuke got agitated and told her to stop. A few moments of quite was broken when Sakura said…

"Um, what're you doing here Sasuke-kun?" Sakura cocked her head up in Sasuke's direction, her apple eyes alight with curiosity.

"…" was Sasuke's answer. What a ball of joy eh? Ahem, well, anyway!

Sakura crossed her arms and pouted slightly, while Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at her childish antics.

"That was a very helpful answer Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. I was out for a walk when I forgot that I didn't close my window."

"Wow."

Sasuke was now confused at Sakura's statement, but his confusion was quickly worn away after Sakura's next retort.

"That's probably the most I've ever heard outta your mouth out of ALL the years I've known you!"

"…"

Sakura opened her mouth to reply with another one of her retorts but before Sakura could utter a single syllable, Sasuke's mouth had already plunged down onto hers. Bittersweet, the kiss was rough, yet soft all at the same time. Sasuke noticed that Sakura tasted like a sweet combination of vanilla and strawberries. (A/N: First thing that came to mind when I think of the name Sakura so don't blame me!) Sakura blinked as soon as Sasuke's mouth had parted from hers. She yet again opened her mouth, confused now by Sasuke's rash moves.

"Wha-?"

Well, Sakura's retorts wouldn't come in handy tonight considering that she was at a loss of words.

"What was that about?" Or, maybe she wasn't in shock after all. Sure, she loved the kiss and all, but she had a feeling that Sasuke didn't like her with any fiber of his being.

"To shut you up."

"…WHAT? DO I TALK THAT MUCH OR SOMETHING?"

"Hn." Though really inside, he was scared. He had seen what Sakura could do, and trust me, it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

Suddenly, Sakura smiled sweetly and asked one simple little question.

"Would you like to go on a walk?"

Sakura appeared sweet on the outside, but if you looked closely into her eyes, you could see a twinkle of mischief. Sasuke smirked, and started walking in the direction of the path into the forest. Neither noticed the snow had stopped, moon shining brightly surrounded by stars, but that's not the point, the point is, their walk would surely be one to remember.

_Owari_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

WHEE it's done! –smiles happily- Heck yes! LOL I hope that satisfied all those SasuxSaku fans! Hope you all liked it! But really, would you please answer this question in your reviews? Did you really think this was going to be about a walk? Nope! Turn of events eh? Err, well, whatever LOL Review please! Just select review,(unless it's already been selected LOL) and click GO!


End file.
